Enemy of my Enemy
by vampyrknight
Summary: An unlikely conversation between McGee and Banner through the mail. Post Myster Man, pre-Prometheus.


Working Title: Enemy of my Enemy By: Kelly Johnson © 2003  
  
This unlikely correspondence between David Banner and Jack McGee took place sometime after Mystery Man, but before Prometheus. It is a record as if Banner and McGee had talked to each other about the Hulk. *****************************  
  
To: Jack McGee RE: The Hulk (Letter, no return address)  
  
Mr. Jack McGee;  
It has been quite a while since our last face-to-face meeting, and thankfully so. You are an amazingly persistent man, and a stubborn reporter.  
The reason I am writing to you is I implore you to please stop searching me out. I only wish to be left alone until I can find a way to rid myself of this problem.  
Your search for the Hulk has only delayed or ruined my chances of finding a cure for my situation. I believe, that if you truly wished to rid the world of the Hulk that you would kindly leave me be so I can find the solution sooner.  
If you wish to correspond, please do so through the personals in the National Register, but if any letters show up in the paper, I will stop writing.  
Sincerely,  
John Doe  
  
To: John Doe RE: The Hulk (Personal, in National Register)  
  
John;  
I have gathered that your memory has returned since the last time we met. It is a shame that we didn't get to talk more in depth about your past while we were in the woods. I never did get a chance to say thank you for the insight, and saving my life.  
Please, do yourself a favor and turn yourself into the police, or me. I can find you professional help, in a registered lab somewhere. We can help you find a cure for the Hulk.  
You need a specialist to help you. Please let me find a way to get relief for you.  
Jack McGee  
  
To: Jack McGee RE: The Hulk (Letter, no return address)  
  
Mr. McGee;  
I assure you that I am the most qualified individual to find a cure for my problem. I only need more time to find the solution. It has, however, occurred to me that every time I near the answer, you are nearby to try and capture the Hulk. This may just be a coincidence, but I believe that my feelings should be given some credit.  
I never wanted, nor intended for this to happen. It was simply an accident that you now so doggedly pursue.  
As for my transformations, they are always unwelcome, and I try to avoid them to the best of my ability. They have created nothing except more problems for me, and are usually ensued by the arrival of you. Turning into the Hulk has only ruined my life and made it difficult for me to find a way to rid myself of the Hulk. I have found that your presence only aggravates my problem.  
I hope you understand, Mr. McGee.  
Sincerely,  
John Doe  
  
To: John Doe RE: The Hulk (Personal, in National Register)  
  
John;  
I understand that you do not intend to turn into the Hulk, but the fact exists that the Hulk is real. I understand that you want to rid yourself of the Hulk, but the only way to do that is in a lab.  
As for how you first turned into the Hulk, I am interested to learn what kind of accident caused your condition, as you call it. I know for a fact that the late Dr. David Banner was somehow involved in the Hulk's appearance, and I would like to know how.  
Jack McGee  
  
To: Jack McGee RE: The Hulk (Letter, return address included)  
  
Mr. McGee;  
I appreciate your concern for my wellbeing, but I assure you that no one, save Dr. Banner, is more knowledgeable about this condition than myself.  
As for Banner, he also knew this was an accident. I had volunteered myself as a test subject since I worked very closely with him. The results of the experiment were key to his research, so the both of us believed, and it resulted in the Hulk instead. I have no memory from the times that I turn into the Hulk, but before he left, he told me what I had done as the Hulk. Distraught, I followed him to the laboratory where I witnessed you coming out with Banner. As you know, it was then that the lab exploded and Banner went rushing in to save Dr. Marks. I followed him to the side of the building where I lost him in the blaze, and saw Dr. Marks beneath some debris. Unable to do anything, I transformed into the Hulk. Later, when I had come back to my self, I saw Dr. Marks near me, and realized she was dead. I wanted to save them both from the fire, but failed.  
On another note, you may have noticed that I included a return address this time. It is a local P.O. box, in order to allow us to correspond more privately and in depth, if you wish. I don't recommend you wait for me to pick your letters up, I have an automatic, private forwarding address attached to the PO box.  
Sincerely,  
John Doe  
  
To: John Doe RE: The Hulk (Forwarded Letter)  
  
John;  
So, now that we have a private conversation, may we get into some more specific details? I find it not surprising that you worked very closely with Dr. Banner, since I heard him mention the Hulk while I was hiding in the storage closet. I know that it was suspicious behavior, but I am a reporter and I was determined to find out about the Hulk. I also saw a chamber of sorts, where there was a large footprint in the broken glass, and I take it that the Hulk had been caged in there, but not successfully. How far do you know your strength can go?  
In response to your pleas about not being responsible for the deaths of the doctors, I am not so sure even you can believe your own words. I believe that since it was the work of Banner and Marks that brought out the Hulk, that the Hulk wanted revenge on them. Didn't the Hulk attack Banner's car?  
I wish we could get to meet, although I know you are in no way going to agree to such an encounter. Until then, can I at least know your first name, so I don't have to keep calling you 'John Doe'?  
Jack McGee  
  
To: Jack McGee RE: The Hulk (Letter, no return address)  
  
Mr. McGee;  
I am beginning to think that my writing to you was a mistake and that I never should have even thought about such an action. You are beginning to ask questions that I would prefer left unanswered.  
As for thinking that I may have been responsible for the death of Banner and Marks, the idea is absurd. Dr. Marks told me herself that she had seen an article on hypnotists and mind control. She explained to me that any person, who will not kill in every day life, would not kill under even hypnosis. She therefore made me believe that the Hulk would not kill a living being.  
I hope that I do not have to break my connection with you Mr. McGee. I did enjoy talking with someone who would understand and listen to me.  
Sincerely,  
John Doe  
  
To: John Doe RE: The Hulk (Forwarded Letter)  
  
John;  
I'm sorry if I seem imposing on you, or asking too many questions too soon. I do not want to sever our connection we have now. I do intend to find you though, it's for you own good. Having the Hulk around in the public can be dangerous, to you and other people. I don't want anyone, especially you, to be hurt in any circumstances that may ensue as a result of mass panic caused by the Hulk. It would be a tragedy to have someone harmed.  
Please, do keep writing. I also like to hear from someone who understands me, and the Hulk. Keep safe, John.  
Jack McGee  
  
To: Jack McGee RE: The Hulk (Letter)  
  
Jack;  
It's alright; I forgive you for being the journalist that you are. I can't help but give you credit for being so persistent in your search for me. Your stubbornness may even rival that of Dr. Banner's.  
As a token of trust, I will answer another one of your questions from one of your previous letters to me.  
For now, I would prefer that you call me John. As for how far my strength as the Hulk can go? Only those who have seen it can tell me, and Banner and Marks were the only ones who witnessed me in the chamber. I was unable to get a description of what I specifically did, but they did show me what I managed to destroy. I became desperate for their help, and left that war zone in hopes of finding a safer or more secluded place to stay until they could find a cure for my affliction. I would most likely be cured by now if the lab hadn't been destroyed, along with all the equipment and samples the doctors had. I think they may have been nearing something of an antidote for my 'disease,' if you will. It is only wishful thinking now, and I have to move on.  
Jack, I would like to know a little about you as well. I figure I have opened myself up enough times to have you repay me with a little information. Simply put, I would like to ask how your job is going. Are you working on any stories other than the Hulk?  
I hope to hear from you soon.  
Sincerely,  
John Doe  
  
To: John Doe RE: The Hulk (Letter)  
  
John;  
I just received a report this morning that the Hulk was spotted in Prattsville, Utah. It looks like I may be coming to town as soon as I can charter a plane. I thought, just as a friendly gesture, I might give you a fair warning, even though this may get to you after I have arrived. I just wanted you to know that I trust you, and want you to trust me.  
Maybe we might be able to meet each other and see face-to-face for the first time.  
Jack McGee  
  
To: Jack McGee RE: The Hulk (Letter)  
  
Jack;  
Thank you for the letter, and it did arrive a day after you came to town. By the time you get this, I should be long out of Utah and out of reach. I will have to set up a new mailing address from the PO box, and it may take me a while, so I recommend not trying to contact me for a couple of days. I will send you a letter when I know that my mail service is working again.  
By the way, Jack; you may want to grow some eyes in the back of your head. I saw you, but you did not see me at your interview with the young Miss Russel. I do wish we could talk to each other personally, but for the sake of my personal life, what is left anyways, I would like to remain as 'John Doe.'  
Sincerely,  
John  
  
To: Jack McGee RE: The Hulk (Letter)  
  
Jack;  
Just that friendly letter to let you know my mail is back in order and that we can resume our little pen-pal chat.  
John  
  
To: John Doe RE: The Hulk (Letter)  
  
John;  
I am glad to hear that you have found a place to settle for the time being. At least you had some nice summer weather to travel in. I questioned the people that were supposedly involved in your last appearance as the Hulk, but once again you coached them well to tell me nothing about you.  
For moving around, you make very tight and trusting friends, John. I only hope that one day you might add me to that number of yours. I hope to pinpoint your new location as soon as possible, and to warn you, I won't send a letter next time I find out where you are. I am determined to find you and get you the medical care that you and the creature need.  
Stay safe, and be on the lookout. I will find you, John.  
Jack McGee  
  
To: Jack McGee RE: The Hulk (Telephone recorder message)  
  
Dear Jack;  
Just a little call to see if you are at work trying to track down my whereabouts. I guess you're not there. Oh well, I look forward to receiving your next letter, it's nice to know that you're still as relentless as the day the Hulk arrived.  
Keep in touch.  
  
To: John Doe RE: The Hulk (Letter)  
  
John;  
It was quite a surprise to hear from you on my message machine. Was that an airplane I heard in the background? I have a few new leads that may help me to find you, but of course I won't tell you who they are, or what they are. I intend to capture the Hulk and free you, John.  
I hope to see you or the Hulk soon.  
Jack McGee  
  
To: John Doe RE: The Hulk (Letter)  
  
Dear John;  
I came so close to catching the Hulk this week. I was on your heels and had my people ready with a nice, steel mesh net. They managed to snare you, but in the struggle you managed to break the chains like strings and run off. This all disappointed me, but not before I got to talk with the creature. I wonder if you can recall any of the conversation we had. It was short, but the Hulk seemed to understand what I was trying to tell him. I think you have a conscious presence because the creature looked like he recognized me from our past encounters.  
I hope that maybe we can see each other soon.  
Jack McGee  
  
To: Jack McGee RE: The Hulk (Letter)  
  
Dear Jack;  
I do not recall any of the conversation you claim to have had with the Hulk, and probably I never shall. As a result of your latest endeavor to capture me, I have had to move on again; and this time, I will not set up a forwarding address at the PO box. I have enjoyed my time getting to write to you and I hope you can appreciate the information that you have received from me.  
Good luck in all of your future endeavors, and I hope you can learn to understand my situation someday. As for me, I will keep on moving, and trying to find a cure for as long as it takes. I will let nothing stop me, not even you, Jack McGee.  
Sincerely,  
John Doe 


End file.
